Like Tissue
by RaveyRai
Summary: He ripped through her comfortable schoolgirl facade—like tissue. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Like Tissue

* * *

**

**Plot:** He ripped through her comfortable schoolgirl facade—like tissue.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**I do not own _Soul Eater_, the song _Animal_ by some lady that either _is_—or _sounds_ just like Lady Gaga, or Chucks.

Wait. No. I own a pair Chucks…

…Ignore that last disclaim.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Rewind

**W**here's that damned alarm clock?

_Okay_…How does she turn it off again?

…Where's the snooze button then?

_Ungh_—the ringing is making her headache even—**worse**…

Where is-?

The device was thrown to the ground for much required silence and in that instant, her hangover lessened…ever so slightly,

"_Mmph…_Thanks—"

"Yeah."

Yeah?

Her hand abruptly reached inside her sheets to pull them back; her eyes discovered a no-name, naturally muscular, man in her bedroom. He was pulling up his jeans before going over to the other side of her room to retrieve his shirt.

A million things ran through her mind as she watched the stranger dress. W—What _happened_ last night? Di—did they do…what this obviously screams that they did—? She sat up fully, covers still—well covering her fairly nude body—the headache, nausea, thirst, and sickness banging loudly through her brain from the sudden movement.

The guy had sat down on the edge of her bed, putting on his shoes, "'Morning."

"Yeah…" She touched her dull blond hair while staring at the stranger's snow-white hair. Her eyes then trailed off to the entrance of her bedroom…she saw her shoes…her skirt…tank top further down the hallway…

"Wow…I'm a slut now."

The guy paused after tying his Chucks; he then sat up to turn to her. His ruby colored iris' threw her off and made her hangover thrum against her brain tentatively, "No…you're not. Just embracing your sexuality."

Is that not…the nice way to call her a fast little harlot…though she knows she's far from being a prostitute?

She'll keep that to herself though.

The female then fell back against her pillows, groaning from her hangover, being in this rather awkward predicament, and having this deep down satisfaction of luring a fairly attractive (that word does not give this guy much justice…he embodies _sex appeal_ without even trying) male into her bed.

Too bad the hangover is stopping her from recalling what exactly happened last night at the moment.

The guy stood to his feet, hands in his pockets, "Well…see ya."

That's _it_? Oh. So _this_ is how a One Night Stand works. Fuck and move on with life as if nothing happened. Great…now she's thinking vulgar talk.

Well, she pretty much put herself out there for the stranger so she has nothing else much to lose...

"Can I get a name…so I won't feel like I screwed a _complete_ stranger?"

The guy didn't turn to face her, exiting with his keys jingling, "No need. You know my name already, Maka."

Wait…they exchanged names?

_When_ did this happen exactly?

In her drunken fury or sexual fury…or both?

…How…embarrassing.

The guy must have read her mind as he turned to her, tilting his head, revealing his canine like teeth, "You got my name a little before we discussed our deal."

_Deal?_

He cracked a smirk, "You were _that_ gone huh?"

Maka put a hand to her temple, "…I guess so…"

"Soul."

"Huh?"

"Name's Soul. See ya later."

Sounded like _sooner_ than later too.

* * *

"Eighth glass of water…"

"Never…again…Hangovers are _not_ worth it."

Maka's roommate/best friend giggled, "You did get a _little_ drunk…"

The dull blond young female sighed with satisfaction from her water chugging before she let the glass slam to the table, "A _little_? That _little_ bit of drunkenness landed me a guy in my _bed_, Tsubaki."

Tsubaki raised a brow, "_You_ slept with someone too?"

"…You don't have to say it like _that._"

"I mean…you're the _last_ person I would imagine having a One-Night-Stand with _anyone_…"

"You judging me isn't making me feel any better."

"Sorry…but still."

Maka grumbled, letting her head fall to the table, "When I said I wanted to live a little…I didn't mean go _wild_."

Tsubaki petted her friend's head, "If it makes you feel any better…you kicked that one guy in the nuts for getting too touchy-feel-y."

"…That's another thing…I don't remember _any_ of that…I just remember everything up till…running into…_Soul_…" Maka's moss-like colored eyes dazed out into a sudden epiphany.

Tsubaki looked towards her in question, patiently waiting for her to continue.

"Oh!"

"Oh?"

"I remember now!"

It was as though her mind did a mental and visual rewind on last night's events.

* * *

It was Friday night and it was another attempt at a "College" party. At the last one, Maka sat on a couch between a random couple making out…though she was _certain_ that was their first time ever meeting—_ever_, and a guy that wanted desperately to continue rubbing on her thigh. She wanted to ram a fist into his jaw…but couldn't find it in her to do so. Plus…she didn't want to scare off anybody that was probably looking at her amongst the drunken crowd.

She should have rammed her fist into the guy's jaw anyway.

It was awkward, sitting there and not doing _anything. _She was an observer…a boring one at that. Feeling out of place, she couldn't help but hear Tsubaki's little obnoxious, blue haired, crush tell her within the contents of her mind, _"You're nothing but an uptight bookworm! Live a little!_"

She would never admit that it got under her skin. She liked to have a fun time, dance (though she isn't an expert at it…at all), laugh, do reckless—impulsive things, and sure…yeah—read too. She loved to read. She's also more of a homebody…but in the end, she liked those other things too…

She was too comfortable, she concluded, with living up to the image of the "bookworm", the "schoolgirl", and the "saint" of their group. Though…deep down…she wasn't a "saint" at all. Academics and books were important but there were other aspects to her than _just_ those things. At that moment she felt as though she didn't like keeping up an image that…sort of…didn't suit her anymore. Especially now that she's in college. She should be herself, live a little, and stop playing it safe. Who cares what anyone else thinks?

Plus…she _really _wanted to ram her fist into that guy's jaw.

The party last night was sort of a test. Her personal goal was to take a couple of shots, initiate a dance with the opposite sex, flirt, do something reckless, and just be _bold._

Have fun.

It wasn't long till she lost Tsubaki and was sitting on a couch, by herself, awkwardly staring at the drunken mass of young adults that wanted to lose themselves in the bass of the stereo pumping…again.

"You look out of place."

Maka turned to her right, gazing upon a striking male with pure white hair that held back only so much with a thin headband. He seemed a little uncomfortable being there too…if not—just as much as she. His black jacket fit him comfortably along with his mood.

"You do too," she replied loudly, trying to be heard over the loud music.

He gave her a sharp smirk, "I fit in a little better than you do."

With that said, he raised his plastic red cup for emphasis. She crossed her legs, "Okay. I give you that."

As soon as she said that, someone toppled down the stairs, receiving laughs from witnesses.

"That idiot…" the guy's ruby, lazy eyes shifted slowly to the side in irritation.

"YAHOOO! HEY SOUL! THIS, STUFF, IS, _GREAT!_"

Soul didn't budge and Maka didn't realize that his arm was resting behind her head on the sofa's cushion nonchalantly. She didn't make a scene so she sat there…as calm as ever.

"_What_? You're hanging with Saint-y—Ms. Bookworm pants?" the blue haired "idiot" exclaimed in a slur, finding his way over to the two, a red cup in his hand as well.

"Soul" raised a brow, dared himself to look over Maka in her white loose tank top, black skirt, and black combat boots. It was a fairly simple yet provocative look…that fit her but he couldn't find it in her to explain _why_ it did.

"Saint-y Ms. Bookworm pants?"

Maka rolled her eyes, "Hi Black*Star."

"Hey schoolgirl," Black*Star took a swig of his drink, cleared his throat in satisfaction, before punching Soul in the arm, "Stop sitting there being boring and cool and go wreck shit! C'mon! But don't take my shine. You know _I_ have to be the life of the party."

"_Right._ You wouldn't be Black*Star if you weren't," Soul replied, every word dripping in sarcasm.

"You betcha. Shit man! Loosen up. Get boned. Do _something_," he punched Soul in the arm again before being dragged away to chug alcohol down his throat with other rowdy men.

Soul rubbed his arm with annoyance before drinking out of his red cup listlessly.

"Aren't you the designated driver?"

He perked a brow, "What makes you think _I'm_ the designated driver?"

"You're calm, laidback, nonchalant…and mature—well…that's what you seem like to me."

"Yeah? That's cool."

"You just seem like that friend that takes their drunk as hell friend home safely."

"Black*Star is finding his own ride back home for all I care," Soul grunted, "And besides, this isn't alcohol. It's water."

"Oh…that's…clever."

He shrugged in a blasé kind of manner, "Keeps the idiot from getting on my ass about drinking. I don't like taking cabs home…drunk either. I don't like _not _being in control."

Maka was impressed by this remark, feeling juvenile about her intentions on trying to get drunk earlier.

Soul sighed, "But acting like I have beer in a cup isn't enough for him to mind his damn business. Now he wants me to fuck the town."

She blinked at his blunt confession. He shrugged again, "Well. Not literally. But he expects me to bring home a girl every other night."

"You two are roommates?"

"Yeah. I regret it everyday," he said dryly. A gesture of his hand with the cup in it caught her attention as he addressed her, "And you? Saint-y—Ms. Bookworm?"

"He's convinced I'm a stick in the mud."

"Oh."

"And thinks I should let loose and live a little."

"You agree with him?"

"…Kinda."

"Well. Act on it."

Maka frowned, "Yeah but—."

A brunette with blond highlights toppled over, laughing drunkenly before getting back on her feet to swing her hair about. The dull blond on the sofa beside the apathetic male looked over at the girl before turning her attention back at him, "I—I kinda do…but not lose my head at the same time."

He raised a brow before standing up, "Come with me."

One minute she was holding on to his shoulder to guide through the crowd and the next she was given a wine cooler.

"Uh…"

"Start with those. It's not too strong but…it'll hit the spot," he pointed to the cooler where he got them from, "Plenty left too if you want more."

Maka's lips pursed as she opened the bottle, pressed the glass tip to her mouth, and drunk it down in almost one gulp. Once she finished, she turned to an incredulous Soul, "What?"

"You weren't supposed to drink it _that_ fast."

"…Why not? You said it wasn't that strong."

"Yeah but—nevermind. You'll see."

She shrugged, smiling, feeling a little bold though she doubt it had anything to do with the wine cooler. She grabbed another, drinking it at a considerable pace this time, leaning against the counter, "I have an idea. A deal."

"A deal?" Soul raised both brows, a hand in his pocket and the other sitting his red cup down beside her.

"Yeah. We both want to shut Black*Star up."

"I could give a damn."

"But he _is_ still annoying."

His eyes watched her try some beer, smirked when she made a face, grabbed it from her to carelessly hand it to someone else who willingly downed it easily before cheering, and then replied, "Yeah. He is."

"So…I mean…we could help each other out. You're laidback and aloof. You could teach me how to let loose—"

Soul chuckled and Maka wasn't sure if it was her that thought he sounded tempting or the alcohol that was building up in her system making her think that way. Whatever. She should take some shots just because. Maybe she could go stronger. She _still_ wanted to check off from her mental list of things to do at this party…might as well go with it.

"Black*Star tells me I should live a little…I think he's a better teacher than I."

"He's an idiot. I like you better."

Cross off "Flirt" from mental list.

Soul gave an amused look, "Okay…I'll bite."

"Everything's fair game…" Maka's voice slurred, keeping her ears open for shots. "I mean _everything_."

His eyes looked over her from top to bottom, "Everything?"

"You won't have to leave yourself open for STD's by taking home a lot of random girls."

His eyes widened slightly.

Being "Bold" just got crossed off from mental list. She's on the roll. Those wine coolers _did_ hit the spot. She lost count on how many she actually drunk but…well. What the hell huh?

"WHOO~ CAN HOLD THEIR SHOTS! WHO~?"

"I'll be _right_ back," Maka grew excited, sitting her empty bottle down, ready to go for the next thing to cross off of her mental list.

"Wait. What's your name? I don't think it's Bookworm or _Saint_."

"Maka. Maka Albarn."

She could have sworn she heard him slurp, "Cool."

It didn't take long for the alcohol to burn down her throat and make her stop completely after her third round of shots. Another down…two more to go off of her mental "live a little" list: dance with a guy…and do something reckless.

She couldn't understand what she was saying anymore…or if she was saying anything at all. That thought made her laugh…and laugh loudly before she found Tsubaki. Her friend seemed to be looking for Black*Star but she could see him later. Maka wanted to dance and needed a wingman.

"TSUBAKI! Leshh—letshh go danch oh-kaay?"

"…Are you _drunk_?"

Maka gasped, whispering in Tsubaki's ear, "How'd'ya _know_!"

Tsubaki frowned, "We should probably get back—"

"Noooooooo Baki! Live a little! I'm livin! Sheee?" Maka opened her arms to reveal herself breathing, "I be livin'—livin' _hard_."

Tsubaki furrowed her brows. Oh…she's being such a bore. Maka made a face before being whisked away by a random guy who squeezed her hips, "Don't mind her. You were right! She _should_ live a little!"

"Yeashhh!" Maka punched the air before patting the guy in the chest.

He grabbed her ass, and even though she was fairly intoxicated she glared at him, "No."

"What? C'mon babe~ live what you preach," he rubbed up her thigh and up her skirt.

Maka glared, "Shtop." She kneed him where it brings tears, watching him double over. He grunted an angry, "Bitch" while she turned on her heel to find someone else to dance on. Everything was spinning, she was jumping in the crowd on beat, and most importantly…she was having fun.

Maybe she's not in complete control but it was still fun none-the-less.

The song switched to something that doesn't get any radio play but was still good enough to make everyone sway in a lustful rage. Maka found Soul leaning against the wall, watching her.

His lips parted ever so slightly to drink the rest of the water in his red cup, bedroom ruby eyes not leaving her form when the lyrics to the song exclaimed, "_I can see the way that you're lookin' at me~ Like you're hungry and I am the only thing that you see~"_

She grinned lazily, going over to him and pulling him into the crowd, "Come danchhe!"

"I'll pass…"

"C'mon!"

She wasn't sure how it went from awkward movements, to those that were in sync, to hands roaming but not at all in an uncomfortable way, to breaths being exchanged without lips locking, to his eyes looking at her hungrily even though he muttered about not wanting to take advantage of her when she's drunk.

"I don't care."

It was a clear statement, one that sort of surprised the white-haired young man.

"It's apart of the deal."

"_I don't mean to blame you~ I'm just trying to tame you—You're an animal, animal. An animal, animal…_"

A slow smirk graced his features, revealing those sharp teeth of his, "You were serious about it?"

Moss like eyes stared up at him defiantly.

"That's cool. It's a deal."

Cross out "Dancing with a guy" and "Being reckless" at the same time. In the middle of the crowd, the two of them didn't care if people watched him biting at her neck, and her grabbing at his hair, biting down on her bottom lip to help stop her from making pleasurable sounds...though no one would probably notice or care.

"_Hold me down and take control~ Mess up my hair, all crazy sex-u-al~ Do it like an animal. Hot in the jungle, exotic apparel~"_

From then on…it was a blur.

She didn't remember leaving the party, riding his motorcycle, distracting him as he drove, telling him how to get to her apartment against the back of his neck, being carried up to that same apartment, clothes ripping off once entering her apartment, or the sheets that were tangled about them through the night.

She remembered how _amazing_ it felt and that song's line,"_You're an animal, animal. An animal, animal~" _playing over and over again in her mind.

But that was all.

* * *

**A/N:** _~I can see the way that you're looking at meeee_

_Like you're hungry and I am the only thing that you seeee_

_Won't tame you, love the way you're watching meeeeee~_

This week...has been trying. But that's okay...I suppose. Go listen to that song! I was addicted to it for more than two days.

Wink, wink and smooches~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I wouldn't be writing fanfiction if I owned Soul Eater.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Benefits**

* * *

"**I** should call him."

Maka was sprawled out on her bed in the middle of a mess of notes that weren't in order. It was after three in the afternoon and she's been doing nothing but reminiscing about last night's events, trying to focus on organizing her thoughts to start on a ten-page essay that was due the coming Monday, and contemplating whether or not she should call him…or text him…or—whatever.

She bit her lip, glaring at her cellular device and the small sheet of scrap paper he had left behind with his number scrawled on there just as nonchalantly as ever.

"_Soul," _was all it said as an introduction to the digits; on the back it continued, "_You wrote your # with your lipstick on my stomach btw…so yeah. I have it."_

She couldn't remember how she looked when she did it…and she definitely didn't remember writing anything at all last night either. He didn't lie though…the lipstick was found in the tangled sheets that she took off her bed to clean. The embarrassing thing about the lipstick?

It wasn't hers…it was Tsubaki's.

Her cheeks reddened at that thought. She would have to buy her a new stick. She wondered how Soul took the rather suggestive gesture? Was he confused? Why would he be though? She pretty much told him that she was ready to be done in every which way and around if he felt like he needed a fix or to get Black*Star to shut up about not bringing home a girl every other night.

She totally just _pimped_ herself…_for free._

She couldn't be a good prostitute if there was a "How to" book on the latter. Maka groaned, lying on her stomach, "I shouldn't call him."

But why not? What does she have to lose?

…What does she say if he picks up?

"_Hey! Yeah, so…I remembered everything! Now that my hangover has cleared and I'm back to my senses…I wanted to call off the deal. Sorry for drunk negotiating with you. You can delete my number and don't worry…I'll delete yours too."_

That would work…but it didn't work at the same time—call it pride maybe…she said it and she kind of wanted to continue on with it. Kind of…anyway. Even though they exchanged names, had a pretty okay conversation—they were _still_ complete strangers—

_That fucked each other last night…_

_GAH_—that thought wouldn't kill itself in Maka's brain. She was still a bit shocked that she did what she did. There was no _way_ Soul respected her. He was an actual cool guy…a guy she felt that she could honestly trust (seeing as she has trust issues with all men despite her mental "live a little" to-do list), and she ruined it by wanting to loosen up a little.

Her, luck.

"Maybe I should call him anyway…"

She huffed in agitation, still not sure what to say if he answered.

What if he didn't answer?

What if he sent her call straight to voicemail—

Why in the _hell_ does she _care_?

Maka dropped her cell far away from her, giving up on herself. She was so difficult…and that's something to admit so willingly.

"My actions are a reflection of my father's but my intentions are a replica of my mother's…ungh…"

"Hey Maka!" Tsubaki burst through the door, turning on the vacuum cleaner, "Get cleaned up! Guests are coming over!"

The dull blond haired female had buried her face into her back-up sheets with self-loathing, "I don't care…you can be a hostess on your own!"

"But you know that's rude to not be present when guests are here!" Tsubaki vacuumed about the door before backing back into their hallway, "What have you been doing in here all of this time?"

Maka brought her face up only by so much, "Having an internal battle with myself. Decision making normally isn't that hard for me to do."

"If you can call it that…you just act and think later," Tsubaki turned off the fairly small device before grinning to her friend, "Get ready please?"

Maka stared at her with an easygoing smile, "_No_."

The slightly older female of the two huffed disapprovingly, "_Maka_…_please_."

Green eyes stared into indigo eyes before faltering and looking away, "_Fine_. I hate when you do that."

Tsubaki smiled innocently before closing the door behind her to leave Maka alone. The ashy blond hairs were pulled up into a messy ponytail (Tsubaki and a few other friends used to never shut up about her pulling her hair into pigtails) before standing to her feet and looking for an outfit to throw on for their guests. She should've asked Baki who they were expecting but didn't feel like bothering her. Gathering the necessary items to run to their shared bathroom, she gave one last glance at her scattered notes, promised herself she will buckle down and get to working once their guests leave, and then left the room, not noticing her phone beginning to vibrate.

* * *

After putting on a red hoodie and khaki shorts once she was done washing up, she walked outside the bathroom to find Tsubaki greeting whoever was at the door. Maka yawned, walking into the living room to sit on the couch, legs pulled up, arms crossed, and eyes looking over the display of friendly snacks.

"I brought beer!"

"Black*Star…seriously? Can you have fun being sober for once?"

Maka's face screwed into distaste. She invited that damn moron over? Getting up, she sneered to herself, ready to retreat into the confinements of her bedroom to work.

"Speaking of sober…looks like your friend is doing okay."

His voice made her stop in her tracks before she whirled towards the door to see Soul taking off his leather jacket and Black*Star sitting the pack of beer on the ground with a disappointed look on his face. The only person to keep him from chugging alcohol down his throat is Tsubaki. Interesting.

"Yeah, she vowed to never get drunk again because of the hangover," Tsubaki easily replied, Maka gaping at her in the background.

"I knew the goody-goody two shoes couldn't hold her liquor!" Black*Star taunted, wicked grin plastered all over his features.

Maka made a face, wanting to retort but keeping it to herself. Soul raised a brow at her before elbowing his friend in the gut, "That's to be expected you idiot. People who don't drink on the regular compared to you will have trouble holding it."

"That's because I'm so great of an alcohol intaker."

"What the hell does that even mean?" Soul muttered with a roll of his eyes.

Tsubaki giggled, stopping Black*Star from continuing on with the small argument, "We got some snacks there and we could probably play—"

"STRIP POKER! Do NOT deny your LORD Baki!" Black*Star roared passionately.

Maka sighed, turning back to her room to leave the overbearing scene when she heard Soul call out to her nonchalantly, "Unless you're doing something cooler in that room you should hang out here with everyone else."

Her shoulders tensed before she turned to face the three of them with a sheepish look on her face, "I have a ten-page essay due this Monday and—I'm not really up for playing Strip Poker—"

"Laaammmeee~" Black*Star interrupted, making a vein visibly pop angrily on Maka's forehead.

Soul perked his brows at her, eyes showing no hint of caring about her dilemma, further reminding her of their "deal". She grumbled, hating the way he looked at her expectantly as she boldly marched up to him, grabbed him by his white shirt, and pulled him into her bedroom. Closing the door, she locked it, turning hotly to him to only jump in shock to find him close to her, hands in his jean pockets.

He rubbed the back of his neck absently, "It looks a little different with the lights on…"

"You left in the morning—"

"It wasn't that light out at the time," he looked down at her, amused, "So…What's up? Why'd'ya pull me in here?"

"Well…I didn't bring you in here so we could have sex."

Soul shrugged, "Okay."

She wasn't expecting him to respond _that_ easily and calmly to the cockblock. Testing her luck, she continued, "I brought you in here because—I want to call off the deal."

His brow rose.

"I was drunk and didn't know what I was thinking …"

Soul turned from her, looking around her room in slight interest. He noticed the sheet change on her bed, his gaze lingering.

"Plus…I doubt I'll ever drink alcohol again. That hangover was terrible. After you left I threw up some, drunk gallons of water afterwards—still felt a little sick—I'm also not the type to have casual sex—it's just—"

"I didn't take you as the type to go back on your word."

That shut her up. She frowned, watching him sit on the edge of her bed easily. He gave her an indifferent smirk, "I thought…you were cooler than that."

Did he know that he was jabbing at her pride? It unsettled her, lips pursed defiantly. Soul then laid back, hands supporting his head as he let a relaxed sigh escape him, "The girl I met last night…is more bad ass than the one here making up excuses to get out of a deal that she made up in the first place..."

Maka glared.

"The girl last night was pretty bold, stubborn, and unpredictable…but this one…" He shrugged his shoulders, "This one is way too easy to read."

Her stomach lurched at those words.

"The deal was to let that other side of you show more—"

"—And have sex whenever you feel like it," Maka murmured shamefully.

He sat up, elbows helping him as he made a noise of disagreement, "Yeah. But I won't force you if you don't want to. That's not what cool guys do…plus…I'd rather you be sober instead."

Maka blushed despite herself, making Soul smirk before he laid back down, "It's not everyday a girl seduces me…and does it successfully…while drunk as hell."

She rolled her eyes, "Glad to be one of the few to be able to do that."

"The only one but whatever," Soul sat up completely, "Still want to call off the deal?"

Her mouth grew tight before letting out a stubborn, "No."

He grinned lazily, picking up her phone that lay beside him, "I called you—"

"You…did?"

"Yeah. Just to warn you that we were coming."

Her hands clasped behind her back as she rocked on her heels, "Oh…hey…sorry about writing my number on you with lipstick."

The edge of his mouth twitched, his eyes looking up to her ceiling in hesitation, "That wasn't the only thing you wrote."

She blinked, letting out a meek, "What?"

"You wrote 'Maka's'…and then an arrow pointing down—"

"…Not up? At my number?"

"Nope. Definitely down. At my dick."

Her whole face burned, "You're _lying_."

"No…you told me you did it yourself. I thought _you_ were lying."

Maka frowned, face still burning. She was the female version of her father! Her worst nightmare has become a reality. _Never_ again! _Never _again will alcohol go down her throat.

Soul slouched, "It's whatever. Don't waste your time stressing about it. I thought it was funny."

She shook her head, not finding the words to further disagree with him. He looked at her listlessly before standing up, walking over to her. She tensed, her green eyes trying to figure out his next move.

"Relax will ya?" Soul walked behind her, his hands on her shoulders, squeezing and forcing her to relax. He then continued, his breath tickling her neck suggestively, "Let me lead okay?"

"Mmm…I…I have a problem…trusting men…so…I don't know if I could let you lead that much—"

"You trusted me enough to make the deal right? You can trust me to take the lead…I won't lead you into doing anything you don't want to do."

Who knew he was such a gentleman under that slightly cold, "cool guy", aloof demeanor of his? Maka's head turned to her right to better address him, "So…what kind of relationship is this?"

Soul's hands stopped momentarily, "Hm…Friends with benefits?"

She surprisingly couldn't help but nod in agreement. It wasn't like they were both searching for a significant other…she didn't trust herself to fall for any man what-so-ever. Plus…it's safer this way. Feelings will not interfere with this agreement. He didn't seem like the type to be tied down so easily even though he showed signs of being a gentleman. She didn't have it in her heart to be in a relationship that could potentially be like her father's and mother's.

An obnoxiously loud knock at her door stopped Soul. The two looked at each other in question before they made a face at the voice that came shouting soon after, "ARE YOU TWO BUMPING NASTIES IN THERE? BAKI AND I ARE HEADING OUT!"

Unlocking the door, Soul opened it to address his outrageous friend, "You're loud because?"

"C'mon! Let's go! I should've known you two weren't doing anything remotely fun in there," Black*Star chided.

Maka wrinkled her nose, "Like you would know."

Black*Star raised a brow at her before smirking, "Oh? So something _did_ go down in here huh?"

The words, "Screw you!" were caught in her throat as Soul retorted nonchalantly, "It would've if you weren't being such a jack ass. You two can go without us."

"You don't even know where we were going!" The blue haired man argued while Maka gaped at what Soul said before his last statement. So he DID have plans to have his way with her! The _nerve_ of him…though…she knew she shouldn't have gotten mad.

"The club?" Soul replied in monotune.

"…well…STILL."

"Stop shouting. I'm right here."

"You'll be missing out on my presence then…replacing it with Ms. Bookworm here. You better be getting some ass—"

"**MAKACHOP!**"

"ACK! THE FUCK WAS THAT—"

"—For being such a disrespectful asswhole," Maka tossed her dictionary to the side with agitation, ignoring the wide-eyed Soul, "It was an overdue chop too. Believe me, there have been _plenty_ of incidents that deserve a chop to that arrogant head of yours."

Her slender arms wrapped themselves about Soul's torso, further surprising him, "And what Soul and I do behind closed doors is none of your concern. I don't ask what Baki and you do when I'm not around…I think we both deserve that same respect."

Black*Star narrowed his eyes, then he grinned wickedly, "So…what? You two are an item now?"

"Nah," Soul regained his resolve, "Friends with benefits."

Black*Star whistled, impressed, looking over Maka as Tsubaki looked wide-eyed in the background, "Well…Didn't think you had it in you Bookworm."

This was the moment Soul and her wanted; Black*Star _finally_ agreeing to leaving them alone about…well… butting into their personal/private endeavors.

Maka shrugged though, borrowing some of Soul's nonchalance, letting him go to sit on her bed. Soul turned to her, smirking, as he closed the door on Black*Star's retreating frame,

"See? You didn't need alcohol for that."

Flushed, Maka beamed, "What now?"

He shrugged, "It's up to you…what defines 'Living a little'?"

Looking thoughtful, Maka scratched her neck sheepishly, "Skinny-dipping?"

Soul's mouth fell, "_What?_"

The ashy blond haired young woman laughed at his rather exaggerated facial expression. She didn't know his face knew how to make such a look he was so laidback and apathetic.

He gave her a look of disbelief before her laughter made him laugh, "You're really something…you know that?"

* * *

**A/N:**I'm pretty sure we all have an idea as to what's going to happen next chapter. (Bounces eyebrows)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater…not one measly bit. Le sigh.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**In the NUDE?**

* * *

"Is this…a public pool Soul?"

"Not necessarily."

"...Do you know whose pool it belongs to?"

"Sure."

"Soul..."

"What? Trust me. It's okay."

Maka jumped to the ground with Soul's help once she was over the fence. He crouched, guiding her through the tall grass sculptures that were perfectly trimmed. The moon danced on the dull blonde's pale skin, her body moving behind Soul's, her head looking around unsurely.

"Are you _sure_—"

"Maka. Trust me."

She frowned, nodding, starting to have second thoughts about this "adventure". Her eyes bore into his back, pursing her lips before she softly questioned, "Have you done this before?"

"Pfft—_No_. I don't think you would need to be a professional at getting naked and jumping into a pool."

Maka made a face, punching him in the arm. He chuckled, obviously amused at her displeasure with his sarcasm. When they finally got out of the garden and to a stone surface, she gawked at the beauty of the pool and suddenly felt bad that she was getting ready to taint it with her "nakedness".

If…that were truly possible. Was it?

"Maybe we should choose a different pool?"

"Don't tell me you're getting cold feet already?" Soul questioned smoothly, removing his t-shirt, discarding it to the side, and then unbuttoning his jeans before unzipping them. Pausing, he turned to Maka who was still watching him, defiant and a bit annoyed.

The white haired male gave her a coy grin, pulling his jeans down, "Don't give me that look. This was _your_ bright idea. Don't let me take on _your_ 'Live a Little' request on my own."

That's what they are now? Requests?

Maka rolled her eyes, knowing he was right while gulping to herself, Soul now at his boxers. He paused again, looking at her expectantly. Taking a deep breath, she figured she got this far as she unzipped her hoodie to reveal her pale yellow bra, and then unbuttoned her khaki shorts, kicking them off to the side. Hearing a whistle directed towards her, she covered herself with her hands instantly. She then looked Soul's way, circled eyed with the fear of being caught.

He laughed, it being deep and slightly scratchy if you listened carefully. Green eyes scrolled down to find he was completely nude. Looking away, Maka muttered, "That was quick."

"Yeah. Hurry up, so we could get in together," He replied apathetically, feeling the breeze in areas they normally never touch. Again, how did he get himself into this mess? It was an enticing mess, to be honest…for…if it wasn't for her then he would _never_ _dream_ of doing anything relating to this activity…_ever_.

In a way…she was helping him live a little too. Would he tell her that? Not anytime soon.

"Okay…Butt naked and ready to skinny dip!"

He turned to her, finding she was standing beside him at the edge of the massive pool. Ruby eyes scrolled over her figure before she nudged him in the side, stopping him in mid-scroll, a nervous yet anticipating grin on her face, "Don't get too distracted Soul. We came here to complete a goal."

Forcing himself to look over the beautifully constructed pool, he only shrugged, "_You_ came here to complete a goal. I'm just the supervisor."

"Really? That's how you see yourself?"

"C'mon Maka. If it weren't for me you would have never done this."

"…Well…the next LAL activity goes to you."

"L-A-L?"

"'Live a little'. Cool huh? Now, think of what _you_ would want to do but know you wouldn't do on your own."

The breeze wrapped about their bodies, reminding the two that they were still very naked and that the pool was probably going to be _much_ colder than they would imagine. Soul grabbed Maka's hand, smirking, and his canine like teeth peeping at her, "Cool. I'll think about it…so…at the count of three we jump?"

Maka nodded, determined, "One…two…"

"Three!"

He jumped forward, pulling her after him, as both made a loud splash filling their ears before the water did right after. Maka opened her eyes, unsure of her sense of up and down but feeling a rush through her veins. She turned to her left, the sheer cold of the pool shocking her body and urging her to jump out of the water to the air up ahead, proving to her and probably Soul, that it was hotter than they thought.

She swam to the surface, feeling the pool's liquid touch every part of her that she would normally cover up with a bathing suit. Her teeth began to chatter, arms wrapping about her body while her legs kept her afloat.

"Well…I feel exposed."

The blond turned to the albino haired male. His teeth were chattering too but he still kept the amuse look in his eyes. Maka swam over to him, laughing, "I—I _did_ it! We did it!"

She widened her eyes in realization before punching the air with both of her fists, "_I really did it_!"

Soul shook his head, grinning, not finding anything to say. The young female still felt the adrenaline rush through her for her feat. Oh the _look_ on Tsubaki's face when she tells her…_if_ she tells her—that is. Maka swam to the far end of the pool, where she spotted underwater seats. Once she got there, she turned her body and waited for her bottom to rest on the rock-like texture below it. The built-in lights shone brightly, showing her that she was still quite naked. She smiled, the exhilaration still there.

She didn't pay too much attention to Soul swimming right in front of her, hands on either side of her, pushing himself up to look her directly in the eye, "Just so you know…if you take a glimpse down and notice that _it_ looks smaller…it's because I'm cold."

"It's okay," she allowed herself to laugh, looking back at him in his bedroom eyes. Her eyes looked down momentarily before she brought them back up sheepishly, "Same here. Not so much _size_ changes from the temperature but—you know…"

"…Oh. Your boobs _are_ small…" Soul blurted out, completely disregarding her, his eyes staring down at her breasts easily.

She covered them with her arms, turning her upper torso away from him, blushing deeply, "Hey! I'm already insecure about their size! Don't rub it in!"

Soul blinked blankly, easily putting her arms down, "I wasn't rubbing it in. I was stating the obvious."

She glared at him hotly with circled eyes, "Gee thanks."

He just grinned, wickedly, before Maka punched him in the arm.

Shrugging his shoulders, he gave her a lazy smug smirk at her red face as she looked down to her lap. She then brought her eyes up slowly to find a faint, but long scar cutting diagonally across his chest. Without thinking, she ran her finger along it, taking slight note of him jumping from her touch. Why hadn't she noticed it before?

She looked up and paused at his expectant gaze, "Oh…uh…sorry."

Bringing her hand back, Maka didn't break the eye contact, "How'd you get that?"

Soul let out a raspy breath giving the young woman shills, "I don't know…I was being reckless with my bike…had a freak accident."

He refused to continue, drawing circles absently on the blonde's thigh. It was weird. This was only their second night together and yet…it was as though they've known each other for quite some time. That's the only way to explain it. Why else would they be _this_ comfortable towards each other…in the nude, without even giving it a second thought? Besides having drunk sex—on her part—last night.

Maka frowned at that thought, leaning back on her hands, staring up into the starry night, "I can't even remember how great it felt last night…I just know it was great."

Yelping, she gave an anxious look towards Soul who only gazed at her with confusion, "How great what felt?"

Well…she already brought it up, "What we did last night."

He perked an indifferent brow.

"The _sex_. Must I be literal?"

"No. I knew what you were talking about," he grinned wickedly at her scowl. The white haired male brought himself closer to her, inches away from her mouth, "You want to have a go at it again? Now that you're sober?"

Maka gulped silently, not moving, feeling her stomach tighten, "Uh…"

Soul's eyes watched her patiently before continuing, "I won't do anything until you give me the ok."

"Has anyone ever told you…for a cool guy…you're quite the gentleman," Maka murmured, her hand against his scar, still interested in its existence.

The young man smirked slowly; his breath tickling her lips lazily, "Was that the ok?"

Nodding, she felt his lips press against hers with familiarity, before leaving them to trace along her jaw. Her breath began to slow, Soul's teeth grazing against her neck, his hand finding its way to hold the small of her back while his other spread her legs open for him to get closer to her. The water was no longer cold, her right arm reaching about his neck halfway, her hand in his wet hair.

Without much of a thought, her legs wrapped around his body, heavy gasps escaping her the more Soul nipped and tugged at the skin at the base of her neck. His hands were hot and sure, still carrying her, the two now away from the pool's underwater bench.

Maka's head turned at the slight sound of a glass door opening, "So_oul_…di—did you hear that?"

The man made a noise suggesting that he couldn't care less.

"Se_riously_," She bit her lip, letting out another tight sigh before nudging Soul again, a little harshly, "I think someone left the house."

He huffed, pulling his face away from her neck, glaring off into the direction of the house. Not hearing anything suspicious, he brought her head back, giving himself more room to trail his mouth from the tip of her chin all the way down to where her breasts lie.

She heard a rustle of grass as she shot back up, arms wrapping around his neck in fear, hitting him square in the nose in the process, "_Someone is out here Soul_!"

He sighed, looking at her directly in the eye, holding his nose, "I still didn't hear anythi—!"

"What the _hell_ is going on here?"

Both of them tensed, caught red-handed, losing all color in their bodies. They turned their heads slowly to find a boy their age with jet-black hair and white horizontal stripes running halfway across the strands. His intense golden eyes stared down at them in aghast, flashlight blinding them. He gulped, "Were you two…_swimming—in the __**NUDE**__!_? Almost about to have very _naked_, sexual _intercourse_ in _my_ pool—in the _**nude**_?"

Soul grunted, letting his forehead fall against Maka's in exasperation, "I should've known this was going to happen…not cool…"

The guy gaped, "Is that _you_ Soul Evans? What in the _underworld_ are you doing _naked_ in my _pool_?"

Soul didn't reply right away before he waved at the guy halfheartedly, "Hey…Kid."

Maka looked between the two, "Um…"

"Kid" still looked down at them with the same disgusted look on his face before pointing at her, sweating, "Yo—your boobs—are not symmetrical! One is bigger than the other—!"

"Dammit Kid, that's because—She's pushed up against—it's not—Your OCD is _really_ making this ten times awkward than it already is," Soul retorted, Maka's face immediately turning red in embarrassment. This LAL activity has drawn to an end rater abruptly with a weird note. She was wrapped around Soul who was arguing with the owner of the pool they were both naked in…about her small breasts not being "proportional". Then…once she finished thinking about it that way, she laughed, silencing the boys.

She couldn't answer their questioning stares her sides were starting to hurt.

* * *

"That wasn't supposed to happen…"

"Well…good thing he decided not to get us in trouble for trespassing…"

"I guess…I'm surprised he didn't cause hell for that…" Soul fell into the contents of his bed, drained. Maka was kind of shocked at how clean his room was…well…his entire apartment in honesty. She plopped on the bed beside him, hands resting on her stomach while she stared blankly at the mediocre design on his ceiling.

They sat there quietly, not moving, before Maka opened her mouth, "So. Have you thought of your LAL activity we could do next for another day—tomorrow even?"

Soul snorted, "I couldn't think of anything…I was _kinda_ distracted back there."

The dull blonde's cheeks allowed themselves to redden before she chuckled, "Oh…right."

He turned his head to look at her, sleepily, "Can't you think of one? I've got nothing."

She shook her head as an answer, "I've got one but it's your turn."

"When in the deal did _I _have to come up with things to do? I thought all I had to do was bring you here, we get busy—or act like it, and that be it."

Maka elbowed him, grinning, "Yeah. But then you said you wouldn't make me do anything I wouldn't want to do."

Soul whined before turning on his side, tugging on a strand of her damp hair apathetically, "You could've fooled me...Hm...I guess…I want…to blow up a deserted public establishment."

"Oh. That doesn't sound too ha—_Wait—what?_"

Soul only nodded, yawning, "Yup. I want to blow something up."

He let go of her hair and made an exploding visual with his hands for emphasis.

Maka turned to him, gaping, "Isn't that _illegal_?"

"Maybe…c'mon Maka. _Live a little_," he poked her in her side, a mischievous glint in his ruby eyes.

The young woman frowned before sighing in defeat, slapping him playfully in his shoulder, "Fine. My LAL activity is just as illegal as yours anyways."

Soul perked a brow, wanting her to spill what hers was but she ignored him. Rolling his eyes, he sat up, throwing off all of his clothes except his socks and his boxers. He lay back down, closing his eyes, and muttering into his sheets, "If you want…I can sleep on the couch…the floor…my bed…whatever makes you…comfortable."

"You're fine." Maka replied pursing her lips, "You're already settled in the bed anyway."

He shrugged nonchalantly, not stirring too much. She made a face, unzipping the hoodie, and throwing it off to the side. Yawning, she lied beside him again, amused at him softly snoring.

* * *

The alarm clock woke her up just before Soul grabbed the device with his left hand, and threw it across the room for it to break against the wall. Maka's eyes twitched at the abrupt destruction. He sat up slowly beside her, his right arm freeing itself from under her head to look down at her with narrowed eyes. Her arms were still around his torso, left leg hitched up his.

Grinning sheepishly, she let out an apologetic, "Good morning."

He gazed at her, eyebrows still furrowed, eyes still narrowed before he replied with a curt, "Eh."

Then he laid back down, sleep taking him back in. Maka felt a sweatdrop before climbing out of bed, rubbing her eyes to view her surroundings better, and then deciding to make breakfast. Leaving Soul's room absently, dragging her feet to the kitchen, she passed an incredulous Black*Star.

"What the—what the _hell_?"

"Huh?" Maka turned her head towards him, squinting, and then going to the kitchen again, "Oh…hi Black*Star…"

"Where's your shirt woman!"

She waved him off, "I just have a hoodie…"

"Well put it on! How dare you walk around here like this place is yours huh?" He shuddered, "To think you—you have enough boob meat to wear a bra!"

"**MakaCHOP**!"

"ACK!"

"Perv."

"SAYS THE CRAZY GIRL WALKING AROUND IN _MY_ APARTMENT IN HER _BRA_!"

Maka yawned again, glaring, "_Sorry.._."

Going back into Soul's bedroom, she fished for one of his shirts (somehow...she lost the hoodie in his clean room), threw on a black one with a skull printed on it, and went back into the kitchen. She stopped, scratching the back of her head, "…do…I really want to cook breakfast for the loudmouthed idiot?"

"No."

She turned to the white haired man who threw on a washed out grey tee. He looked her over, furrowing his brows, "Why are you wearing my shirt?"

"…uh. Black*Star told me to put on some clothes…and...I can't find my hoodie."

"Oh. Well." He yawned, raising a brow at her, "We can go out for breakfast. We don't have food here for you to cook anyway."

"That's…sad."

Soul waved her off, "C'mon, get ready. I'm hungry."

"You need to get ready too idiot."

Soul scowled at her lazily, bearing his sharp teeth before looking thoughtful, "Oh yeah. It's my turn today. Mind if we used your laptop to research on how to make a bomb?"

"You were _serious?_"

"I don't question you on your requests. We're making a bomb Maka. You can't make me change my mind."

Maka scratched her cheek before sighing and giving him a wary grin, "Fine."

* * *

**A/N:** Hm. I want to get to these awesome parts that won't be touched until later on down the road. Gah. Tragedy. Anyway. I've made mini lists on what they want to do to LAL. It's still developing but yurp. Anywho~

**Wink, Wink; Smooches!**


End file.
